1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for displaying image data such as that representing a document, and to a method of controlling this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conference systems utilizing a large-screen display apparatus have become commercially available in recent years. With such a conference system, high-resolution materials for conferences and video images can be displayed by use of the large-screen display apparatus so as to be identifiable by those attending the conference. Also commercially available is a system in which a pointing device such as a digitizer is attached to a large-screen display device so that coordinates can be designated or graphics input by a pen or finger on the screen. In a conference system of this kind, materials are displayed on the display device and it is possible to add on annotations such as a legend by input using a pointing device such as an optical digitizer.
Such a conference system is so adapted that the materials used in the conference are stored in a server or the like and can be referred to later.
The specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-316624 discloses that a database of a document management system for registering and managing documents has inhibiting means for adding on an identifier indicating that an editing-inhibited state is in effect.
Further, the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-044297 discloses the provision of means for registering whether or not copying is to be performed along with reference to a file and limiting reference and copying depending upon whether these are allowed or not.
The specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-044297 further discloses the provision of means for restricting operation of resources, inclusive of files and computer resources other than a screen, with respect to a user not having access rights, and extending inhibited or restricted items in the existing environment.
There are instances where materials used at the site of the conference are merely shown at the conference but not distributed. Such materials are not saved as conference materials, and often the very fact that the materials were presented also does not remain in the minutes of the meeting.
However, the conventional systems described above are premised on management of already existing documents; they are not premised on management relating to editing of documents that have been read by a multifunction peripheral (MFP) or scanner.
In the above-described conference systems, it is assumed that a document read by a multifunction peripheral or scanner is displayed on a display apparatus. In this case a situation is conceivable in which whether or not a document displayed on the display apparatus is data for which editing is not wanted cannot be ascertained by the presenter who writes in the document using the display apparatus.
Further, in the above-described conference systems, it is assumed that a document or data file supplied will be displayed on the display apparatus in the conference room. In this case, access to a document or data file displayed on the display apparatus is determined solely by the right of the user who read the document of data file into the conference system. In such a conference system, therefore, a situation is conceivable in which whether the document or data file is data for which editing is not wanted cannot be ascertained.
Furthermore, in a case where capture of a screen is inhibited in a conventional system, the following three methods are conceivable:
1. inhibiting capture of an entire screen;
2. inhibiting capture of a window displaying a document; and
3. when there is a window that displays a document whose capture has been inhibited, inhibiting capture of the entire screen if full-screen capture is the specification of the system.
This system is such that if the window of a document whose capture has been inhibited is being displayed when screen capture is performed as a recording of the conference, then capture of the entire screen can no longer be performed.